Baby Boomers: Birth of the Titans
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: A lot of things can change in ten years but some things remain the same. Operation Next Generation Heroes left behind the next generation of heroes and now they want to join the fight agaionst evil and injustice. Can these sidekicks graduate?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Boomers: Birth of the Titans**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or Teen Titans and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Author Notes:**_** In the DC Comics Universe the Teen Titans were formed years before Young Justice. It was originally made up of Dick Grayson (Robin I/Nightwing I/Batman II), Wally West (Kid Flash I/Flash III) and Garth (Aqualad I/Tempest I). Young Justice on the other hand was founded by Timothy Drake (Robin III/Red Robin II), Bart Allen (Impulse I /Flash IV), and Conner Kent (Superboy II). Obviously Young Justice, the show, does not follow the same line as it has Dick as Robin, Wally as Kid Flash, Garth never became Aqualad (instead we get Kaldur'ahm, a character that didn't quite exist in the comics before the show started) and on their first 'mission' they found Conner still in his test tube at CADMUS. However, this leaves us room to fiddle around with things to our hearts content. Therefore, going off the 'Baby Boom' series and how I left things this is my take on how the Teen Titans would form in the Young Justice Animated Universe. Enjoy.**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Catch Up:**

A lot could happen in only a decade. And it had. There had been a war, an alien invasion to be specific and many fatalities came of it. Queen Hippolyta had lost her life, along with a good portion of her warriors. (Moreover, Paradise Island had been destroyed too; but via a combination of magic and science Paradise Island had been rebuilt to be a glorious levitating-over-the-sea multi-island paradise.) This prompted Diana, after the war, to pass the title of Wonder Woman onto Linda in order to be able to assume the Amazon throne herself. Donna, Linda's adopted daughter made from Amazonian DNA as part of a villainous plot, assumed the title of Wonder Girl.

Superman had become almost too powerful and so he didn't trust himself to deal with normal human crime anymore for fear of losing control and so he had passed the mantle of Superman onto Conner who had assumed his role in the legacy with pride. (Even though he still couldn't fly on his own power; Lex had gifted him with a set of anti-gravity generators that were in a set of boots). His sons, Jason and Chris, took on the mantle of Superboy together. (They could fly on their own but it was probably their Martian heritages coming through). Laura had taken over being Supergirl as Kara went on to become Superwoman.

The Martian Manhunter had been badly burnt in the final battle and so had to give his duties over to M'gann who took to her post in the League with pride and humility. She was also busily training her twin daughters (Abigail and Aingeal Lane-Kent, who were only five and had taken very much after their mother and Uncle J'onn).

Barry Allen had broken the speed barrier and was almost lost into the Speed Force and so had willingly given up the identity of the Flash to Wally. Don and Dawn Allen, Barry's son and daughter, took on the mantles of Kid Flash and Impulse respectively and acted as Wally's protégés. The twins together when known as the Tornado Twins. (Wally and Linda had had a set of twins themselves, Jai and Iris, who had also inherited the speed too but they were still far too young to be training in the field).

Batman had been injured in the war, his back being broken by an opponent, and had thus lost some of his physical edge. So out of Gotham missions he trusted to Dick. Dick had grown out of the Robin identity and was now known as Nightwing. Nightwing was in charge of training the new Robin, Tim, while Batman stuck to Gotham and trained the newest Batgirl (Helena). (The Original Batgirl had also had her back broken during the war except hers caused paralysis from the waist down so she had given up the mantle of Batgirl to forge her own identity as the Super-hacker and the League's tech support Oracle).

King Orin had retired as well after Atlantis had nearly been destroyed and so passed the title of 'Aquaman' to Kaldur'ahm. Nerissa thus took the title of Aquagirl. (On land she was one of the top archers in the world, having been trained by her mother, uncle, and grandfather; she was also a decent martial artist having trained under her grandmother and Batman; underwater she had access to Atlantean sorcery).

Oliver Queen had lost an arm in the war and so had retired as Green Arrow, handing that title over to Roy. Roy in turn passed the Arsenal identity to Artemis. Together the siblings trained their youngest sister, Mia, who had taken the name Speedy in Archery while Dinah trained her in Martial Arts.

(Roy had also managed to win the hand of Adrasteia).

Lian however was under the tutorage of Kyle, Hal, and John because she had been chosen to receive the first Violet Lantern ring. Her ring was powered by love of all things. She still rivaled any of the archers in her family with skill. She was also a martial arts expert having been trained by her mother, grandmother, Aunt Selina, and Uncle Batman in several different arts.

Yes, ten years could change a lot of things but some things remain the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: **

He was not a villain, not with his lovely wife Nora back with him despite the fact that there was no cure for his need of zero or below temperatures. However, sometimes Mister Freeze came out of retirement for special events like today. So he was creating havoc, as requested, at Gotham Central Park by terrorizing those celebrating the 4th of July. He froze a couple stunt-people and a few grills until an exploding batarang hit his gun and knocked his aim so he froze a tree.

"Batman." He rasped, "I was wondering when—"

There was a mad cackle, high like a hyena's laugh but sweet like a bird song.

"Oh, Boy Wonder." Mister Freeze breathed lazily, catching sight of his young foe, "The Bat sent _you_ to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great." Robin replied, ""But I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids, always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments forever." He took aimed but made sure to only come close to freezing the boy. Robin dodged agilely, biting back, "I wasn't talking to you."

Nightwing fell upon the villain, disengaging the mobility of his exo-suit before jumping away.

"We'll call Nora for you Freeze, and then the police!" the elder vigilante told the villain as he and his sidekick bounced off. Sneakily Nightwing touched the Bluetooth earpiece he wore and told his mentor, "We got him Bruce, send in the police."

"All according to plan?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Operation No Sidekicks is a go."

Over in Happy Harbor Aquaman and Aquagirl had barely made it from their front yard before their villain appeared. Killer Frost was causing mayhem.

"Do not tell me you are not excited." Kaldur'ahm said to his daughter as they fought their foe.

"Right now Dad I'm more focused on getting this shot!" Nerissa replied, using a Greek Fire bomb arrow. She was perched on top of a car as she took aim and let it fly, flipping off the car as Killer Frost tried to freeze her.

Killer Frost went down easily, the fire taking her ice powers and rending them unusable. Nerissa grinned, "Yeah, I'm excited. Today's the day."

In Keystone.

"Seriously," Wally spoke with derision as he and his cousins whipped around their frienemy, "stealing ice. Isn't that a bit cliché even for you CC?"

"Have to train the newest generation, start with the easy stuff right?" Captain Cold shrugged, "Right Crystal?"

Crystal Snart was Leo Snart's (aka Captain Cold's) ten year old daughter. She was just learning the Rogue-craft, having just taken the mantle of Kid Cold.

She smiled and waved, from her perch atop an ice mountain, asking, "Am I really scary Uncle Wally?"

Wally smiled warmly, "Oh yeah sweetheart, I'm very scared,"

"C'mon we don't have time for this!" the Tornado Twins spoke in unison, rolling their eyes and zipping around Captain Cold to melt his perch and then used his own gun to freeze him from the neck down.

Soon the sirens of the police came but the Tornado Twins were much more concerned about getting their mentor to leave, "Calm down, Kids!' Wally laughed.

"Puh-lease! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even!" Kid Flash said.

"No! No way! Today's the day!" Impulse finished her brother's thought as they rushed their cousin.

They made it to the Hall of Justice to find, "Ugh. We knew we'd be the last ones here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One:**

"Stupid League! Stupid jerks! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jason muttered. Far from being let into the inner sanctums of the League they had instead been brought to the tourist trap front of the League. And the kids weren't happy with the deceit. However, the League had had to head out on an emergency mission, leaving their children fuming and frustrated.

"The real base's in space," Mia told her friends.

"Great, that's useful info. How do we get up there?" Jason bit back.

"Hey!" Donna reprimanded, "Don't bite her head off just 'cause you're mad!"

"Yeah!" Helena joined the fight.

"People! People!" Nerissa jumped in, "Let's calm down okay? We're all mad and we've all been lied to. We're all in the same boat so we shouldn't fight."

Suddenly there was a pinging sound, "Attack alert." Tim said as the information came up as a holograph from his gauntlet, "San Fran. Alien attacking, major damage. They need the League."

"Well the League ain't here!" Jason growled, "We can do this!"

"Can we really?" Nerissa asked unsurely.

"Yes we can!" Lian declared, "We've been trained by the best! We come from the best! We can do this!"

"The League told us to stay here," Chris voiced softly, "they'll be awfully made if we leave."

"But we can't let San Fran get demolished," Don argued.

"Yeah, it might take hours for them to get back!" Dawn added.

"We have to do this." Tim spoke firmly, "But we need a ride out there."

"Dad's Bat-Jet is waiting outside," Helena jumped in, "It can carry all of us easily."

"Then let's go!" Tim ordered and they took off.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

"Comin' in on the city." Helena warned as they came into the City's view, "Everyone non-flier strap down, now!" she opened the door to let Jason, Chris, Laura, and Lian jump into flight. She herself set the Jet to auto-land and unbelted. She leapt out the door, her cape turning to a stiff glider. As soon as the plane landed Don and Dawn were following with Donna, Robin, Mia, and Nerissa right behind them.

The marauding alien looked to be about their age actually, and was totally hot. (Red hair, emerald eyes, skimpy outfit). She was also totally enraged and speaking a language they didn't. She was also wearing manacles and still doing enough damage to put Jason to shame.

"Please! Miss! We want to help you!" Robin tried but she merely tossed a minivan in his direction. Don zipped through to pull him out of the way, calling, "Lian! Doesn't your ring do—?"

"She's too mad and scared!" Lian replied, "I can't get through! Oh no." she put up a shield as a car was flung towards her.

Mia and Nerissa had found perches, and were trying all they could but the alien kept shrugging their arrows off. Mia put down her bow, taking a deep breath and screamed, "Laura, Chris, Jason! _**Now**_**!**" the force of her Canary Cry knocked the alien down and stunned her long enough to let the the Lane-Kents subdue her. They wrestled her to the ground, holding her on her knees with her hands in theirs as they stood to her sides and behind her. Then Laura pulled her head back to make her have eye contact with Robin as he knelt before her.

"We want to help you." Tim spoke slowly, hoping that the girl could at least read lips in English, "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are y—" the girl had lunged forward to kiss him. It lasted several seconds and she pulled back to say, in English, "Leave me alone. I do not wish to hurt you but if you continue to get in my way I will!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Helena stepped in angrily, "No one hurts my bro except me! You—"

"Hel," Tim cut her off, before saying to the alien, "Please, we want to help you. Lemme see those."

Jason and Chris picked up her cuffed hands.

"Hmmm," Robin looked at the cuffs, "I don't have anything…Do you three think you can break through those?"

"Maybe," Laura bit her lip, "Boys, hold them taut?"

Jason and Chris spread the alien's arms as far apart as needed to pull the chain between the cuffs tight. With one simple hand chop Laura broke through the chain, before saying, "I can't get the cuffs though."

"Let us try." The Tornado Twins stepped up, put their hands on each side of one of her hands each, and began vibrating. Jason and Chris held her still enough that the metal soon became functionally intangible and so they slipped the metal from her hands easily.

She raised her hands, exclaiming, "I am free!"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "now who are you?"

"I am Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran…Slave of the Gordanians…"

"How can you be a slave if you're a princess?" Donna asked.

"My people have been at war with the Gordanians since time itself began. My sister, upon assuming our throne made a peace treaty with them and as a part of it I became their slave. As soon as we had left my planet they destroyed it. I thus made my escape as we passed by…Earth is it?"

"Yes, we're on Earth. Give us a minute will you?"

"I cannot give or take time." She was being honest.

"It's…It's an Earth saying."

"Oh, very well. Take all the minutes you require."

"Good, Jason. Hold her tight."

"Right."

"Everyone else, huddle up."

They moved a bit away from Jason and Koriand'r.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"She could be lying to us," Helena brought up.

"No," Lian shook her head, "she's telling the truth."

"If she's telling the truth and there's a treaty we can't step in," Laura said sadly.

"If she's telling the truth and there's a treaty and they then fired on her planet they rendered the treaty null and void." Donna spoke wisely, "and if that is truth then they are holding her unlawfully and we are obligated to aid her to freedom."

"That's a lot of ifs," Chris said, "and if we make a wrong move we could create an inter-galactic incident and bring a war down on our homes and families. Besides, if her planet's destroyed where would she live in freedom?"

"Mount Justice," Nerissa said quickly, "nobody lives there but it has living quarters, we'd just need to do some spring cleaning."

"Easy." Don and Dawn agreed.

"Or the Amazons will give her Sanctuary on Paradise Island. C'mon we have to help her!" Mia said.

"Okay, we'll take a vote," Robin said firmly, "Everyone in favor of helping Princess Koriand'r say Aye."

"Aye." Everyone said, even Helena and Chris although the last said it hesitantly.

Robin nodded, standing up to call, "Hey Jason! Aye or nay?"

"Aye!"

Robin nodded, joining back in with the huddle, "Okay, it's unanimous. We help her. Break!"

Robin walked back over to Koriand'r, saying, "Jason, let her go. Princess Koriand'r we're going help you. We have a place you can live and we'll talk to the Lanterns to see what's going on about Tamaran." As he was talking a shadow had fallen over the entire city.

"Um, Tim," Chris tapped him on the shoulder, "you might wanna look up…"

"Why, wha—Holy someone bring me my brown pants!" For above the city loomed a giant spaceship, easily large enough to cover the city in its' entirety.

"The Gordanians have found me!" Koriand'r gasped; trembling.

"_**That's the Gordanians?**_"

"We're boned." Chris declared.

"Not necessarily." A soft voice spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Two:**

They looked to find a tall slender person in a very dark purple cloak.

"And who are you?" Laura bit out.

"Forgive my manners," the figure lowered their hood to reveal that they were a boy. He was as old as Donna and looked fairly human except his skin had a very green tint and that his eyes and hair was purple, "I am Phoenix Logan, son of Garfield Logan and Raven. My mother had a vision that warned her of this event," he pointed up at the ship above them, "and that I was needed. Thus she sent me here to wait. We can defeat them but it will require teamwork."

They all looked to Robin who nodded curtly, "We can do this. Kori," he turned to the Tamaranean, "we need your help."

She nodded, standing to reveal that she easily towered over all of them, "I shall do what I can to aid you."

"Okay, good." Robin turned to the entire group, "The fliers go first. Get inside somehow. Mia, Helena, Nerissa, Lian and I will grapple up. Don, Dawn, and Donna, find a high building and make the jump."

"Okay." Laura said, lifting off.

"Gotcha." Jason and Chris followed here.

"As you wish." Koriand'r zipped after them.

"_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos_." Phoenix created a floating black platform before pausing, saying, "I am powerful enough to lift us all into flight." Robin nodded and all the non-fliers stepped abroad the platform.

Up on the ship Jason and Koriand'r had ripped up enough paneling to find a custodial tunnel for the group to crawl through. Within feet of entrance was an air vent that they dropped through into the main ship.

"We are in a storage room," Koriand'r told them, looking around, "most probably far away from the engines if the temperature is uncontrolled. The Humans and human hybrids were shivering, "Follow me."

She led them out, sneaking through the halls. Until they were found out. "I got this one." Jason spoke smugly as he dope-slapped the reptile alien hard enough to knock it unconscious. They hid it, and then the one that found them hiding the first and was quickly knocked out too, in a closet. And then went on their merry, sneaky way.

They soon came to a hallway filled with Gordanians.

"Jason, Chris, disappear!" Robin hissed and the two boys nodded, melting from view.

"Don, Dawn, run!" Robin hissed again and the two began taking out the guardians with speed alone.

That left the doors.

"..._Can't force them!_" Laura panted, having tried prying the door open by slipping her fingers between the doors.

"Let me see what I can do," Phoenix spoke softly, calmly, "_**Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!**_" His dark power seeped out again, seeping into the space between the doors to force them open, "I cannot hold them for long," he shuddered, forcing the doors barely open enough for a person to fit through, "Speedsters..."

"Right!" Don and Dawn zipped through.

"Let me help you there Nix," Lian stated, crafting an energy construct to keep the door open, allowing the black power to dissipate, "There, you guys go. Me, Hel, and Laura will stand guard out here."

"Right, c'mon let's go!" Robin led the charge and so begun the biggest battle the kids had ever fought. Within minutes they had defeated their foes and Donna had the Captain bound by the Lasso of Truth.

"What in Hades' name is going on?" Donna demanded of her captive.

"I am to transport the prisoner to the King's palace." Was the reply.

"What does the King want with her?"

"Hatchlings should not ask about such matters."

"WHAT DOES THE KING—"

"Donna," Koriand'r stepped in, "I was to be the King's _**personal**_ slave..." she was matter of fact about it and did not seem to realize that the realization of her previous fate was very upsetting to her new friends.

"Oh, oh gods." Donna, being raised with both the ideals and love of the Amazon nation, having heard the stories of their captivity by Hercules and his men a thousand years before, and in a nation where everyone was free and equal regardless of gender was particularly affected and lost control of her stomach.

And then the ship lurched to the left, the floor now being at a sharp incline.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded of the Captain.

"The ship is-breaking down-the atmosphere of this planet-is breaking it down." The being huffed, panting for its breath.

"NO!" Robin raced to the controls, "We have to get this out of San Fran!"

"I can pilot the ship." Koriand'r came to his side, "where would it be safe?"

"The ocean." Don called.

"Please, give me the directions to this 'ocean' of yours."

Dawn hightailed it to her side, pointing out the windshield, "See that big bridge, make us go out away from that bridge and the land. Over the water, very far out over the water. The ocean is the water."

There was an explosion, "We have lost the right hind engine," Koriand'r spoke calmly.

"Do we really need that?" Jason called.

"No, as long as the left hind engine is intact we can still—"

_**BOOM!**_

"That was the left engine wasn't it?" Chris deadpanned.

"Yes," Koriand'r replied, still calmly, "we are now no longer airworthy..."

"Jason, Chris, Phoenix, get Laura and get out there to keep us up!" Mia barked out.

"Right!"

"Okay."

"I shall try." And the three fled. Within minutes the persons inside the ship felt the ship level out and begin to move ever so slowly.

"I am setting the front engines to maximum power." Koriand'r spoke still calmly.

"Mia, get Helena and Lian and get out of here! You go too Donna, Don, Dawn!"

"No way!" Donna spoke calmly as Mia rushed to do as she had been told.

"Yeah Tim—"

"—we're not gonna leave you guys!" the twins spoke, finishing each other's sentence.

"_**GO! NOW!**_" Tim roared, actually scaring them into following his orders. They were able to anchor grappling hooks to the Golden Gate Bridge, and climbed high enough to be at bridge height, jumping onto the actual bridge.

Drivers had gotten out from their cars to stare at the ship as it passed over them. In fact, the entire city had come out to gander; some were pointing, some were taking pictures with cameras and cell-phones, some were filming with cameras and cell-phones. Most were slack jawed.

"_**Yo! People!**_" Lian called, having formed a megaphone construct, "_**You have to evacuate the bridge! Now!" **_She turned towards the bay, inland, and shouted,__"_**Everyone on any sort of boats get to land now. Either side of the bay or Alcatraz! NOW!**_"

Helena was doling out orders, "Dawn, Don; we need moats, either side of the city. And they had to be deep and wide. And then one in front."

"Gotcha!" they zipped off into the city, splitting into opposite directions and hurriedly running trenches a good thirty feet deep and six feet wide along the coasts of San Francisco's island and then raced to the front of the island to dig a trench of the same depth and width.

"_**ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THE MARINA DISTRICTS AND DOCKING AREAS! PLEASE MOVE TOWARDS THE CENTER OF THE CITY!**_" Lian broadcasted through her energy megaphone and very large five energy speakers as she flew around those areas, "_**ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THE MARINA DISTRICTS AND DOCKING AREAS! PLEASE MOVE TOWARDS THE CENTER OF THE CITY! ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THE MARI**_—_**IN FACT, EVERYONE EVERYWHRE HEAD TO HIGHER GROUND NOW! HEAD TO HIGHER GROUND NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE UNLESS YOU ALREADY ARE ON HIGHER GROUND! FORGET THE CARS, BIKES, WHATEVER AND GO!**_" Thankfully the civilians listened and were helping each other to higher ground within San Francisco. The police and those persons in the army were acting as ground support, keeping everyone calm and moving inwards. Lian was moving those stuck on Alcatraz into the city via an energy platform.

"Donna, Mia!" Helena said, "Get into the city center and keep people calm. We can't have a riot right now!"

"Right." They charged off into the city as Helena blocked off the bridge entrances with solid titanium rope. She forced the bridge blocks to drop, closing off the entrances as best as she could before she sped into the city, calling via radio, "Robin, city's as safe's as it's gonna get. Be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Three:**

"_Robin__; city's as safe's as it's gonna get. Be safe." _His radio cackled to life but he could not reply as he was literally helping the fight to keep the ship up until they were a safe distance out to sea.

"Left front engine gone." Nerissa reported. Robin groaned as this meant that they were now relying totally on the three Lane-Kents and the warlock to keep them from crashing.

(They were kind of glad the Gordanians had expired due to the loss of their atmospheric settings and then exposure to the Earth's atmosphere. And they knew they were wrong to be glad about that but they were.)

An alarm began going off, "There's a fire in one of the engines."

Robin growled, pulling out three masks and tossing two of them to the girls as he put on his own. The masks could filter clean air from any non-vacuum surroundings. Nerissa immediately put on hers but Koriand'r let hers drop as she continued to pilot.

"Kori, put the mask on," Tim told her.

"I do not require it for I shall be out of the ship before we are in the water." She replied, starting to cough as more alarms began and smoke floated in.

"No, it'll filter oxygen from the air around you!" He raced to her, picking up her discarded mask and putting it on her. She took several deep breaths as soon as it was on, "Thank you Robin."

"No problem Kori." He smiled softly before they retook their positions at the controls.

"I am launching the onboard missiles," Koriand'r announced.

"Are they nuclear missiles?" Nerissa demanded.

"No, they are ordinary, rather primitive missiles..."

"Go ahead then."

"Launching in five...four..."

"Fire in all four engine rooms, heading up here fast," Robin announced.

Koriand'r skipped the rest of her countdown and fired off all twenty missiles. They zoomed away and hit the ocean, exploding knots away from the ship.

"Engaging fire fighting measures." Robin pressed the needed buttons, initiating the needed sequences, "Isa can you—"

"Yeah, go." She smiled, "I'm just a mermaid with land legs after all."

Koriand'r did not understand what the girl was saying exactly but understood that she would be the one to hit the water with the ship and that she was telling Robin and herself to evacuate.

"There is going to be a pressure shift." Koriand'r warned and she readied herself.

"I know. Go. I'm able to handle it." Nerissa nodded, her gills flaring.

"As you wish." Koriand'r blasted out the windshield with an energy bolt from her hand, shocking her comrades, and grabbed Robin, carrying him with her out of the ship basket style. Nerissa saluted them with a smile as they left, taking over the steering. The wind and air whipped around her but she managed to stand firm and strong. It was time to do her family proud.

"Jason, Chris, Laura, Nix, one good toss now!" Robin radioed out to the Lane-Kents, they were wearing Bluetooth earpieces instead of regular radios at their waists, and they passed the order onto the fourth member of their party.

"Robin and the alien are out of the ship." Helena radioed to her squad, watching the ship through Bat-binoculars from her perch on the highest building in the city, "They're getting ready to toss it, looks like Isa's still inside." Before whispering, "Sure hope you know what you're doing Timmy..."

"_**HEAVE!**_" Jason roared as they all pulled back the ship, winding up the pitch, "_**HO!**_"

As one they flung it forward, hurriedly flying higher above it and watching as it hit the water, bobbed for a few seconds, and then began going under, front first.

"C'mon Isa," everyone whispered.

Within minutes the Atlantean hybrid broke the surface of the water, giving them a thumbs-up and a grin.

Before anyone else could move, Phoenix had gotten down to her, lifting her up and asking, "Are you injured Nerissa?"

He took off his cloak and bundled her in it, knowing the waters were freezing as it was January.

She laughed, "Yeah, I'm good. What, are you my knight in purple armor?"

He smiled, "After we get back into the city shall I tell you about a few visions I myself have had?"

She grinned, "Sure, but lemme take a stab first. They're about me?"

"Very much so." And so the fliers, Nerissa and Robin headed back to land.

The tidal waves caused by the ship's crash were not as large as they had feared and so the trenches were barely filled and the movement towards higher ground was totally unneeded. (However, it was better to be over-prepared than under-prepared).

When the seven that had gone with the ship had gotten back in and the entire group reunited on the pier there was a small celebration. They had done it! Screw their parents, their mentors, the League. They, a bunch of kids, a bunch of sidekicks deemed unfit to enter the League's inter sanctums, had saved an alien princess from slavery, sexual and otherwise, and the entire city of San Francisco from total annihilation and its' citizens, _**all of them**_, from certain death!

And then there was the light-flash of a camera and they turned, slowly as one, to face a wall of reporters and cameramen and camerawomen. The shock showed on their faces.

"Christian Zimmer," one introduced himself, "ENN. Tell me, what happened?"

Everyone moved back to let Robin have the stage. He smiled and started...


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Four:**

"Of all the stupid dangerous things you could have done!" Wally raged, throwing down a copy of Keystone's newspaper in front of them. The headline blared; _**"MOVE OVER JLA, THE TEEN TITANS HAVE ARRIVED!" **_Beneath the declaration was a photograph of the so called 'Teen Titans', fliers floating above and behind the non-fliers. The Lane-Kents had assumed the classic Superman pose, Phoenix was merely keeping himself afloat a black platform, and Koriand'r was floating but had her hands lit by her bolts. In front of them stood Donna with her bracers crossed and glinting, Mia and Nerissa were posing with their favorite arrow-types, Helena just stood, knowing her cowl would identify her; the Tornado Twins had taken the same route next to her. Lian was next, creating a lantern sigil in front of her. And in front of them all crouched Robin, having been unanimously voted the group's leader. He posed with a Birdarang in each hand and was glaring at the camera.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Dick added just as angrily.

"What where you kids thinking!" Linda demanded.

"They weren't!" Roy replied.

There was a sharp whistle and they all turned to M'gann, wincing. She, like J'onn before her, did not often show her anger but when she did; "Will you guys let them explain themselves before putting the needle to their veins!" she spoke calmly but there was fire in her eyes.

The League nodded meekly.

"Good, now Timothy, explain yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Tim nodded. Next to him sat Koriand'r, his hand in hers to keep her reassured even while the adults were shouting, and around them were seated the other Titans. They had agreed to back enough up, keep each other strong and unyielding no matter what onslaught came.

'You see, I got a crime alert while you guys were gone. Kori was destroying San Fran and we figured that you might be gone for awhile and she might be an evil alien so we figured it was like twelve to one in our favor; one measly evil alien couldn't be that bad right?" They laughed, all of the Teen Titans laughed at the inexperience they had shown, before Tim continued, "So we got out there and found out what was really going on and then the Gordanians came over us and so we pulled an Indy. Hey, it worked." He smiled, "Bad guys loss; we won. Nobody died, except for the Gordanians but we couldn't have prevented that. You know what that is? A really good day."

The Titans muttered and nodded their agreement.

"Yeah it is, but you kids are so grounded—!" Artemis hissed before Kaldur'ahm stepped in and appealed to Dick, Wally, and Roy.

"This is no different than what we had done at their age," he spoke patiently, "our mentors disappointed us and so when the chance to handle a mission that appeared to be simple came we jumped at it did we not? And you, Roy, walked out and operated on your own for quite awhile did you not?"

"That's so completely different!" Wally blustered.

"How so?" Conner stepped up, the iconic 'S' and shield symbol standing out from his chest, "They got mad, went to show off, found an alien held captive, kicked ass and saved people. That's exactly what happened on my 'birthday' isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kaldur'ahm nodded with a small smile, "and we were badly outnumbered and in serious danger. They were going to copy our DNAs and then 'delete the originals'."

"Right." Conner nodded.

"That's completely different because we were going to let them form a group of their own! After we tested them safely!" Wally yelled, "They deliberately disobeyed us when we told them to stay put!"

"_**YOU WERE GONNA WHAT?**_" the Titans, sans Koriand'r and Phoenix, yelped together.

"And apparently they would have passed." Kyle finally spoke up, "C'mon guys, they saved a major city while pulling the plan out of their buns as they went. They've earned the right to form and be the Teen Titans."

"We wouldn't have been able to do that." Dick admitted grudgingly.

"We were a mess." Wally agreed softly, "Supey kicked our asses…"

"Yes," Kaldur'ahm nodded, "so, shall we let the children form the Teen Titans? All in favor…"

The League members looked to each other; slowly, one by one they all raised their hands in favor of it.

"_**YEAH!**_" The Titans, now an official team, hooted and hollered and high fived, hugging.

Watch out JLA, the Teen Titans were in town and nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
